An Empty Frame
by 001001000110
Summary: Sebuah pigura kosong menarik perhatian seorang pianis muda, Rachel Edelstein. Apa kiranya arti dari pigura kosong itu bagi Elijah Hedervary? Menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga biasanya memang menarik, tapi ketidakhadiran yang tak terduga atas sesuatu biasanya lebih menarik lagi. AU, Nyotalia verse. Untuk tantangan #WeeklyPrompt1. Please read and enjoy.


**Axis Power – Hetalia adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya meminjam karakter-karakter berikut hanya untuk kesenangan semata tanpa mengambil keuntungan material apapun darinya.**

**Fanfiksi ini merupakan Alternate Universe, dengan karakter Nyotalia: male!Hungary, fem!Austria dan fem!Prussia. Ditulis dalam sudut pandang fem!Austria sebagai orang pertama. Pendek. Jika Anda merasa hal-hal tersebut bertentangan dengan preferensi Anda, harap jangan diteruskan membaca. Anda sudah diperingatkan.**

**Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pertama kali aku masuk ke apartemen Eli, satu hal yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah sebuah pigura kosong yang diletakkan di atas bufet. Pigura itu terbuat dari kayu ek sederhana, polos tanpa ukiran, dipelitur hingga berwarna cokelat muda mengkilap. Aku merasa bahwa pigura itu sudah berada di tempatnya cukup lama, jadi mestinya ada maksud tertentu mengapa benda itu dipajang di situ. Aku mencoba berpikir, namun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Aku tidak menanyakannya pada Eli tapi.

Aku merasa apapun alasan mengapa dia meletakkan pigura kosong sebagai hiasan di ruang tamunya, hal itu sebaiknya dibiarkan misterius saja sampai Eli menceritakannya sendiri. Aku hanya kawannya yang kebetulan sama-sama tertarik dengan seni, jadi aku tidak merasa cukup dekat untuk bertanya sesuatu yang kurasa bersifat pribadi.

Itu tidak menghentikanku merasa penasaran, sayangnya. Aku bahkan sering mendiskusikannya dengan seorang temanku yang lain, tentu saja aku tidak menyebutkan siapa yang kubicarakan. Kami banyak menebak-nebak, dan kesimpulan paling meyakinkan adalah pigura itu semestinya berisikan potret seseorang. Apa yang membuatnya kosong, aku masih tidak yakin. Entah pigura itu ada isinya kemudian dikosongkan, atau pigura itu kosong sejak awal tanpa ada niatan untuk mengisinya.

Yang mana?

Beberapa minggu berlalu dan aku mulai melupakan misteri pigura kosong itu. Aku sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk pertunjukan di sebuah pameran seni yang diselenggarakan oleh seorang bangsawan termahsyur di kota kami, dan Eli juga sibuk memotret kesana-kemari untuk ditampilkan dalam pameran tersebut. Kami makan siang bersama beberapa kali, dan Eli menanyakan bagaimana kemajuan latihanku.

"Tidak buruk," ujarku santai, menyeruput cokelat panas dari cangkir porselen. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Masih memotret model-model cantik?"

"Oh, aku tidak memotret model," kata Eli tertawa. "Objek fotoku adalah sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan di sekitar kita, kejadian-kejadian spontan yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, bukan model yang berpose di depan kamera. Itu sama sekali tidak menarik."

Aku cukup mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Kelihatannya Eli mendalami seni fotografi benar-benar sampai ke hatinya. Dia tidak menangkap objek, tapi dia mengabadikan peristiwa menggunakan kameranya. Matahari terbit, pelangi, fatamorgana, interaksi antar manusia. Semuanya adalah sesuatu yang akan berubah seiring dengan waktu berlalu dan hal yang sama tidak akan pernah terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku pernah melihat beberapa hasil fotonya dan semuanya membuatku kagum. Aku seolah merasakan emosi yang terkandung dalam setiap momen yang berhasil ditangkap oleh kameranya. Dia benar-benar mencurahkan seluruh kesungguhannya dalam mengerjakan urusan fotografi. Hal itu membuatku seperti terpacu untuk bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan lebih baik lagi.

Kadang aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa jadinya kalau Eli memotret diriku.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah memintanya. Sama seperti saat aku memikirkan pigura kosong itu, sekali mulai aku jadi sulit berhenti. Aku sering berpikir apakah kiranya aku cukup menarik bagi Eli untuk dijadikan objek fotografinya. Apakah dia punya keinginan untuk mengabadikan diriku dalam sebuah foto sehingga akan bertahan lama melewati jaman. Apakah aku cukup berharga baginya untuk melakukan itu.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada partitur Mozart - Simfoni No. 11 yang terbuka di hadapanku. Nada-nada yang lembut mulai menyapa telingaku saat jemariku menekan tuts sesuai dengan not-not yang tertera di sana. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga diriku tenggelam seluruhnya dalam alunan musik yang begitu indah, membawaku dalam dunia yang hanya bisa kumengerti. Tempat yang hanya menyenangkan untuk diriku sendiri…

"Woah, Rachel. Kau tampak cantik sekali malam ini."

Aku mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna lavender dengan potongan atas terbuka, dan belahan panjang di sebelah kiri. Rambutku disanggul tinggi dengan uliran-uliran artistik, dengan giwang mutiara kecil menghiasi dua telingaku. Aku mengenakan lensa kontak khusus untuk hari ini karena penata riasku berkata kacamata itu sangat menghalangi orang yang ingin melihat mataku. Aku menurut saja. Toh aku tidak rugi apa-apa.

"Kau juga terlihat cukup tampan," ujarku membalas pujian Eli, kemudian berjalan bersamanya menuju aula gedung pameran. Eli mengenakan setelan berwarna abu-abu tua, dengan kemeja warna hijau toska dan dasi berwarna keperakan. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat rapi di sisi lehernya, dan secara keseluruhan Eli benar-benar tampak menyenangkan. Aku ingin tahu apakah orang-orang beranggapan bahwa kami adalah pasangan untuk malam ini.

"Pujian yang sangat besar untukku dari Nona Edelstein," kata Eli tersenyum sembari mengulurkan lengannya untuk kugandeng. Dia berusaha bersikap seperti gentleman, dan aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Tanganku melingkar di lengannya dan kami betul-betul nampak seperti pasangan.

Beberapa orang yang mengenal kami menyapaku dan Eli secara bergantian, beberapa tidak menyangka bahwa kami mengenal satu sama lain. Eli menjelaskan dengan manis bahwa aku teman yang sangat menyenangkan baginya, dan aku membalas dengan gurauan kecil bahwa aku tak punya pilihan lain. Kami mengobrol beberapa menit lagi, minum wine atau cocktails, kemudian Eli membawaku untuk melihat di mana karya seninya dipajang.

Kami berjalan menuju sisi lain gedung, tempat seni lukisan dan fotografi ditampilkan. Eli membimbingku berjalan ke sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar, dan sambil tersenyum dia berkata penuh perasaan.

"Ini dia."

Aku terdiam mengamati hasil karyanya. Foto itu menampilkan sebuah tempat dengan dua ayunan. Keduanya kosong, tidak ada yang memakai. Aku bertanya-tanya di mana dia mengambil foto ini, karena taman bermain di kota biasanya dipenuhi anak-anak dan jelas sekali foto itu diambil di siang hari, sebelum aku sadar bahwa kedua ayunan itu tidak diikat pada tiang tapi pada dahan pohon.

Itu tempat pribadi, tempat yang mungkin hanya diketahui oleh Eli. Tapi ayunan di situ ada dua buah, jadi mestinya ada orang lain yang juga mengetahuinya. Jadi kenapa gambar itu kosong? Kenapa Eli tidak memotret orang tersebut di sana?

Kemudian mendadak saja aku teringat akan hal kosong lain yang semenjak beberapa minggu lalu telah menyita perhatianku. Pigura kosong di ruang tamu Eli. Aku sudah berpikir bahwa hal yang mungkin adalah pigura itu pernah diisi kemudian dikosongkan, atau pigura itu memang kosong sejak awal. Kini aku betul-betul yakin bahwa alasan kedua lah yang benar.

Pigura itu tidak pernah diisi, dan tidak akan mungkin bisa diisi lagi.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku perlahan, mataku tak pernah meninggalkan ayunan dalam foto yang sedikit lebih rendah dari satunya.

"Gwenda Beilschmidt, sahabatku sejak kecil." Nada Eli saat mengucapkannya terdengar begitu jauh, seolah dia tidak benar-benar berada di sampingnya.

"Dan…" Kutarik pandanganku untuk menatap Eli, menanti jawaban darinya meski aku punya gambaran yang jelas mengenainya. "…dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah meninggal. Meninggal karena penyakit jantung kronis. Waktu itu aku sedang menunggunya di kafe tempat kami mengadakan pertemuan, tapi dia tidak pernah datang." Hela napas yang keluar dari mulut Eli seperti menyimpan banyak sekali kepedihan. Mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. "Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku penyakitnya itu dan aku membiarkannya berjalan bermil-mil untuk bertemu denganku setiap harinya. Tapi kau tahu apa penyesalanku yang paling dalam?"

Aku tahu. Pigura kosong itu memberitahuku segalanya. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa Eli sudah menyimpan beban itu terlalu lama, dan kurasa kini saat baginya untuk menumpahkan beban itu supaya dia sedikit lega. Karena itu aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak pernah memotretnya," desah Eli dengan senyum sedih. "Alasan kenapa aku begitu mendalami fotografi adalah ketika ibuku meninggal dan aku sadar aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat senyumnya yang indah sekali lagi. Tapi sekarang aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Gwenda yang tertawa sampai kapanpun…"

Aku meremas lengannya perlahan karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Di saat seperti itu aku hanya bisa memberikan rasa simpati daripada kata-kata penghiburan kosong yang tak ada artinya. Aku membiarkan Eli tenggelam dalam renungannya akan gadis yang teramat berharga baginya itu, dan dalam hati aku hanya bisa tersenyum oleh ketololanku sendiri.

Bagi Eli, tidak akan ada gadis lain yang cukup berharga untuk menggantikan Gwenda Beilschmidt dalam pigura itu.

"Kita perlu kembali ke aula," ujarku lembut sambil sedikit menarik tangannya. "Pertunjukanku akan segera mulai."

"Tentu," kata Eli tersenyum sambil mengulurkan lengannya kembali untuk kugandeng. "Maaf aku menahanmu di sini terlalu lama dengan kenangan seorang pria yang tidak menarik."

"Oh, bagiku sangat menarik," kataku ringan, berjalan mengiringinya menuju aula. Suara kecil di kepalaku bertanya apakah yang kumaksud adalah kenangannya atau prianya. Aku memutuskan keduanya.

Kami sampai di aula dan aku meninggalkan Eli untuk mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu pesta yang lain, sementara aku berjalan menuju panggung tempat sebuah piano besar telah disiapkan. Sang pembawa acara melihatku, tersenyum menyambutku dan mengumumkan kepada seluruh tamu bahwa pertunjukan musik akan segera dimulai. Sekilas pigura kosong itu berkelebat dalam benakku, dan tanganku yang berada di atas tuts berhenti sejenak.

Pepatah mengatakan bahwa sebuah gambar dapat menceritakan ribuan kisah. Tapi bagiku, pigura kosong di kediaman seorang Elijah Hedervary telah menceritakan sebuah kisah yang lebih mengesankan.

"Aku senang kau mau mengantar kepergianku," kata Eli tersenyum saat aku menemaninya di ruang tunggu bandara.

"Aku tidak punya kegiatan yang menarik, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya juga menyaksikan momen terakhir saat salah satu kawanku akan pergi," ujarku sambil mengangkat bahu, seolah memberi kesan bahwa itu sama sekali bukan hal yang besar.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat menghargainya," kata Eli hangat. Dia memandangku dengan ekspresi yang begitu tulus sehingga sulit bagiku untuk tidak tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Rachel. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Oh, sudahlah. Kau terdengar seperti wanita tua saja," kataku mengejek. "Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan kata-kata perpisahan yang membuatmu terdengar lebih seperti gentleman?"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku jadi ingat bahwa aku punya hadiah perpisahan untukmu."

Aku memandangnya dengan tertarik saat Eli membuka tas besar yang dibawanya, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian dia menarik sebuah benda besar hitam, benda yang kulihat tidak pernah lepas dari lehernya tiap kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kamera ini untukmu," kata Eli sambil mengulurkan benda itu ke arahku. "Aku tahu kau tak begitu senang fotografi, tapi kuharap dengan begitu kau tidak akan melupakanku."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanyaku tidak percaya bagaimana dia bisa menyerahkan benda yang sangat berharga itu kepadaku. "Tidakkah kamera ini menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan untukmu?"

"Ah, aku sudah membawa satu kenangan yang penting untukku."

Atas pandanganku yang bingung, Eli meraih ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil seukuran foto yang keluar dari kamera polaroid. Dia mengacungkannya ke arahku dan aku terpana melihat wajah yang terpampang di dalamnya.

"Itu…"

"Kuambil saat kau bermain piano di pameran kemarin lalu," kata Eli nyengir. Dia menyimpan kembali foto itu di sakunya, tepat saat suara di interkom memberitahukan bahwa penumpang yang akan ikut penerbangan berikutnya diharapkan segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. "Ah, kurasa itu tandanya sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pergi."

Eli bangkit berdiri dan aku mengikutinya, tanpa sadar kamera itu kupegang erat-erat dalam pelukanku. Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara, Eli menyibukkan diri memeriksa apa yang ketinggalan dalam tasnya, kemudian dia berdiri tegak menatapku. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melupakan senyumnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Rachel. Senang sekali bisa mengenalmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku seperti tidak bisa berkata-kata. Eli mengulurkan tangannya, aku menjabatnya dengan setengah melamun. Aku masih tidak percaya Eli mengambil fotoku, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Apa maksudnya? Tapi aku tidak punya kesempatan bertanya ketika Eli berbalik, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang terus menjauh, sementara kedua tanganku memegang kameranya semakin erat.

"Selamat tinggal."

**FIN**

**A/N: Oh, well. Tidak disangka selesai juga. Pertama kali bikin fanfic selain RussMano setelah balik dari hiatus, saya harap cukup memuaskan. Kebetulan juga prompt-nya menarik, dan gambaran ceritanya juga langsung terbayang. Menulis fanfic ini menyenangkan, jadi saya harap Anda sekalian juga merasa senang saat membacanya. Terima kasih dan silakan review. #PLAK**

**Regards,  
reloudypie**


End file.
